


painful to the touch

by stupidgaytree



Series: Femslash February 2019 [7]
Category: We Know the Devil (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Post True Ending (We Know the Devil), this is late but I Did It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidgaytree/pseuds/stupidgaytree
Summary: On the effectiveness and benefits of chaos.





	painful to the touch

**Author's Note:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO IM BACK  
> dont know how good this is also its super short! but here  
> title from "Hell" by Mom

They sweep the area with a force that impresses even Neptune.

People come after them, but deflecting is easy work. They are something new now, the three of them, and humans simply cannot compare. Venus sees everything, Jupiter tears it down, Neptune washes it out.

It’s more than she expected from the two of them, but then she’s always known they could be more than they were. It hurt so much, not to tear their real selves out of them. They’re here now, though, a perfect natural disaster. 

_ Worst girls since Eve _ , Venus had said, looking like the words were the sweetest thing in the world, better than wine. Neptune’s inclined to agree. They make a fearsome team.

Some campers see their true nature. Not in a “just troubled girls” way, no, they see the disaster and they want in. They want to be something new. They’re smart; they’ll go far. The three of them help them.

It’s a glorious thing to witness, this chaos.


End file.
